Episode 12
Emily's Unlucky Day, known in Japan as School Trip! Miyuki, Least Happy in Kyoto!? (修学旅行！みゆき、京都でどん底ハッピー！？ Shūgaku Ryokō! Miyuki, Kyōto de Donzoko Happī!?)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC13 is the twelfth episode of the first season of Glitter Force, the thirteenth episode of the Japanese version, and the eleventh episode overall. Summary Emily's luck seems to run out when she gets a bad fortune on the first day of the class field trip to the Asia Pacific Expo.''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis The day of the field trip to the Asia Pacific Expo has finally arrived, and the class is travelling there by train. Emily is about to dig into the snacks she brought when she realizes that Candy ate them all. Emily starts to get mad at Candy, but when a classmate notices, she has to pretend Candy isn't there. Despite her snacks being gone, Emily is no less happy than she was before, as she's extremely excited to arrive at the Expo. When she shouts out her excitement, Ms. Mason scolds her and tells her to calm down. The train ride ends, and the class arrives at the Expo. Emily's group's first stop is a replica of a 600-year-old Japanese temple. Chloe offers to recite some chapters she memorized of a book about the temple, but the others don't want to hear about it. Next, the group admires a pond full of ''koi, a Japanese type of fish. Candy comes out to view it, and Emily is so surprised that she didn't stay in the bag like she told her to that she falls into the pond. When the time comes for a class photo, Emily is still soaked, and she has to wear replacement clothes. After this, the girls visit a fortune-telling kiosk. Kelsey, Lily, April, and Chloe all receive paper fortunes that say that they will have good luck. Emily gets her own fortune and is shocked to read that she will have bad luck. Kelsey and Lily realize that some unlucky things have already happened to her: Candy eating her snacks, Ms. Mason scolding her, and Emily falling into the pond. However, Kelsey is doubtful that the fortunes are real, and April says that Emily's luck will likely turn around soon. Emily says that since she's Glitter Lucky, she can't have luck that's too bad. Then, a bird poops on her head. The girls then go to a replica of a famous Japanese bridge. Emily gets an old woman to take a picture of them, but each time, the picture comes out wrong some way or another. Eventually, the battery runs out. Next, they visit a doll shop where Emily gets a doll for her mother. When she tries to purchase the doll, the cashier accidentally knocks over a doll, which knocks over a bigger doll, which knocks over an even bigger doll, and so on until a giant doll hits Emily in the head. The girls then go to an ice cream shop. Everyone enjoys the ice cream they get, except for Emily, whose ice cream falls into her face. Finally, the team goes to a bamboo forest, where Candy pretends to be a panda hungry for bamboo snacks. Emily is upset that Candy is still hungry even after eating all her snacks, and she flails around. This causes her bag to go flying, breaking the doll's hair and leaving it bald. That night, the entire class is in a hotel. After they eat, Kelsey starts a pillow fight with the other four. Chloe tries to stop the pillow fight at first, but when she's hit in the face with a pillow, she can't help but join in. Emily accidentally throws a pillow at a container of tea, sending it flying. Fortunately, April blocks it from hitting the floor by kicking it, and Kelsey spikes it towards Emily, who catches it. Ms. Mason then comes in and the lid comes off the container, causing tea to spill all over the teacher. She screams at them to go to bed, and the five panic. Later, the lights are out, the girls are in their sleeping bags, and Candy is fast asleep. Emily whispers that she's sorry for making Ms. Mason yell at them and Lily says it wasn't her fault. Then, Kelsey asks Emily if there's a boy she likes. Emily blushes, sending the others into a frenzy trying to guess who the mystery boy is. Kelsey guesses that Emily has a crush on a classmate named Daniel, who Lily says has good teeth. Chloe then suggests that Emily has a crush on Student Council President Jared, who Kelsey says is smart and charming. Finally, April theorizes that Emily has a crush on another classmate, Teddy, who Chloe says knows the best places to eat. The girls just can't guess who Emily's crush is, and they beg her to give them a hint. After some hesitation, Emily finally confesses: the boy she has a crush on is Peter Pan. She cries out in joy upon having finally admitted it. This causes the teacher to burst in and yell at the girls for not falling asleep. After this, the others whisper to Emily that they're sure her luck will improve. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brute is reading a book about bad trolls wreaking havoc on a hapless village. He is then interrupted by his TV set, which is talking about the Asia Pacific Expo. Brute sees the happy people there and decides to terrorize them just like the trolls in his book. The next day, the girls visit a temple, and Emily is convinced that due to the weather, today will be a lucky day. Kelsey and April notice that the floor of the temple is tilted. Emily shortly trips, and because of the tilted floor, she keeps on rolling. April has to run out and intercept Emily. This is the first of a wide variety of unlucky events that continue throughout the day. Nonetheless, Emily retains a positive attitude. Then, the group ends up in a geisha village. They want to meet some geisha, so Candy gets Emily to use the Lipstick Glitter Charm to turn her into a geisha. Lily isn't satisfied with this, but unfortunately, the real geisha won't arrive until 4:30. Emily says that they can still meet the geisha if they're lucky, but then she realizes she's anything but and feels guilty for making her friends suffer due to her bad luck. As this is happening, Brute arrives at the Expo and tries to scare everyone. However, the first people he meets are two male classmates who think he's wearing a costume and admire his fangs. Brute is angered by this, so he casts an unhappy ending spell. The team arrives to stop him. Brute then finds Emily's bad fortune and turns it into a Blue-Nosed Buffoon. The girls transform into the Glitter Force and begin to fight. The Buffoon shoots a projectile at Glitter Spring, and when she blocks it, she accidentally sends it flying at Glitter Lucky. The Buffoon then tries to smack Glitter Peace with a stick. Peace blocks it, but part of the stick breaks off and hits Lucky on the head. Glitter Sunny uses Sparkle Fire, but it doesn't work on the Blue Nose. Candy tells them to use Tiara Mode Torrent, but Lucky trips and drops her Glitter Pact into a nearby river. As Lucky leaps into the river to search for it, the Buffoon takes down the other four warriors. Lucky feels guilty for hurting the others with her bad luck, so when the Buffoon shoots a giant ball at her friends, she intercepts it to try to make up for it somehow. The others tell her that luck doesn't matter as much as sticking by one's friends in good times and bad. The team's strong feelings cause the Glitter Pact to glow and rise out of the river. Together, the girls push the ball back at the Akanbe/Buffoon and use Tiara Mode Torrent to defeat it. Brute bemoans having even worse luck than the Glitter Force as he teleports away. With everything back to normal, the girls laugh about all of the silly things that happened to Emily over the course of the trip. Then, Lily spots some geisha, and Chloe and April decide that Emily's bad luck must have finally turned around. The episode ends with the girls happily snapping a perfect photo with the geisha. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy Villains * Brute * Buffoon Minor Characters * Ms. Mason * Rainbow Hills Middle School Class 2-2 Trivia * In the original Japanese version: ** This is the thirteenth episode. Many people believe that 13 is an unlucky number, so the episode number may be related to Emily's bad luck. ** The girls are visiting the Japanese city of Kyoto instead of an Asia Pacific Expo. ** Instead of pretending to be a panda, Candy pretends to be Princess Kaguya from the Japanese fairy tale, "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter". ** Daniel, the first boy on whom the others think Emily has a crush, is named Toyashima Hidekazu. A later episode, exclusive to the Japanese version, focuses on him in more detail and reveals that he loves to play the guitar. Nonetheless, only his surname (Toyashima) is said in the show itself. ** Teddy, the third boy on whom the others think Emily has a crush, is named Munemoto Shinya. Like with Hidekazu, only his surname is said in the show itself. References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)